


Winter's Kiss

by marrvelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, i don't know how to tag, so it's pure shit, this was my first work I ever posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrvelle/pseuds/marrvelle
Summary: (Y/N)'s had a massive crush on James Barnes since she joined the Avengers, but the man has been oblivious to her affection. But all that will change on the magical night that is New Year's Eve.





	Winter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move over my works from my Tumblr account. This was the first one I ever posted. Hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark’s parties weren’t at all uncommon. He was known for throwing parties at a moment’s notice, and for the simplest reasons.

But today was perhaps one of his most famous if not the most famous Tony Stark party of the year.

The New Year’s Eve party.

You had never attended the party before, as you never saw the need to, even though you were an Avenger and had always been invited.

The reason was that parties weren’t your thing. But this year, you had the motivation to attend.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Ever since you joined the team, you had felt attracted to him. Not just because of his looks, but because of how he acted towards you. He never teased you like the other men on the team, and he was nothing but sweet to you. He always seemed to have time for you.

You two weren’t a couple, but it was no secret to anyone that you had feelings for the man.

Well except of course, for the man himself. He was completely oblivious to the crush you had developed for him.

You had gone shopping with Wanda earlier that day, and she had helped you pick out the perfect outfit for tonight.

Currently, you were changing into said perfect outfit.

You were wearing a red half-sleeve dress that was covered in sequins. It hugged all your curves in all the right places and came down just below the hips.

On your feet were some silver strappy sandals and your (H/C) locks were arranged so that they framed your face perfectly. Your makeup consisted of shimmery eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and red lipstick.

You were ready.

You grabbed your simple silver clutch, sticking your phone in it, and walked out into the hallway.

Wanda’s room was next to yours, and she had just stepped out.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

“You are going to knock him dead.” She says.

You blush slightly. “Thanks.”

“But seriously, you look amazing!” She squeals happily.

You laugh, and look her over, admiring her simple black dress. “Thanks, Wanda. You don’t look too bad yourself. Vision’s gonna have a heart attack.”

She smiles. “Thank you!”

“No prob. Now, shall we?” You hold out your arm.

She links her arm in yours and smiles. “We shall.”

You take the elevator up to the party deck of Stark tower.

The doors open, and you both step out.

The party is in full swing already, and only a few eyes cast towards you and your best friend. Those that do stare in awe.

You both hear a wolf whistle, and turn to see Tony walking towards you.

“Well if it isn’t two of the most beautiful women on the team.” He says.

Wanda rolls her eyes and smacks the back of his neck.

“Shut it Stark.” She snaps. “Come on Y/N, let’s go find the real men.”

Tony just smirks, but then he grabs your arm as you walk by him.

“I’m pretty sure I saw Barnes headed towards the bar.”

You blush a deep crimson.

“Thanks, Stark.”

He smiles. “Just doin’ my job!”

He walks away, and you and Wanda look around.

You suddenly spot Vision.

“Don’t look now Wan, but I think I see your favorite android talking to Thor.”

She immediately looks over.

“Um, sorry but I think I’m gonna have to bail. See ya later! Good luck with Bucky!”

You smile as you watch her go.

You head over towards the bar, and then you see him.

He’s leaning against the counter of the bar, talking to Sam. He’s wearing a simple black tux with a white button-up shirt and a bowtie. His hair is neatly slicked back, and he just looks… hot.

Your heart is pounding, but you approach.

“Hey boys.” You say, trying to be smooth.

They both turn and look at you.

“(Y/N)!! Wow, you look great.” Sam says, giving you a hug.

You chuckle and try not to notice how Bucky’s eyes are traveling up and down your body.

“Thanks, you clean up pretty nicely too.”

He smiles. “Well, I try.”

Your heart is racing, and you force yourself to make eye contact with Bucky.

“Hey Buck.” You say.

His blue orbs meet your (E/C) ones, and he bites his lip.

“Hey yourself.”

You press your sweaty palms into your sides, trying to dry them.

“Well, it was nice talking to you Barnes, and nice seeing you (Y/N). I’m gonna head over to the snack bar.” Sam interrupts.

You nod, and he gives you a wink as he walks past you.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bucky asks.

You smile and nod. “Yes please.”

He goes and asks the bartender for something, and returns with two glasses of champagne.

“Thank you.”

He smirks.“My pleasure.”

He holds up his glass, and you clink yours against his.

“Cheers!” You both say.

You talk for a while, laughing and flirting with each other.

You’re laughing, as you two remember the time Steve nearly burned down the tower trying to bake a cake for Bucky’s birthday when suddenly your favorite slow song starts playing.

You smile. “I love this song.”

He holds out his hand, a small smirk playing across his lips. “I know. Would you like to dance?”

You bite your lip, shaking your head. “N-No. I shouldn’t. I really can’t dance.”

He chuckles and takes your hand. “It’s okay doll, I’ve got you.”

Before your mind can process what’s happening, he’s pulling you out onto the dance floor.

“B-Bucky!! No!” You stutter.

He leads you to the middle of the dance floor and stands so you are facing him.

He gently lifts you up so you’re standing on his feet.

“Bucky what are you-”

“It’s okay doll.”

He takes your right hand in his metal hand and the other rests on your back. You put your left hand on his upper back.

You sway to the music, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You look beautiful tonight doll.” He murmurs.

You smile. “Thank you, Bucky. You’re looking pretty damn handsome yourself.”

He chuckles, and the sound makes your stomach flutter.

You spot Wanda and Vision on the edge of the dance floor. She sees you and smiles excitedly. You smile back. Who knew the android could dance?

You two stay like that until the song ends.

You get off his feet. “I’m gonna run to the ladies room.”

He nods. “Okay. Don’t take too long, I think the ball’s gonna drop soon.”

You nod and go find Wanda.

You both practically run to the bathroom.

“Oh my God! Spill the details!!” Wanda says excitedly.

You laugh. “There’s nothing much to spill, we talked, laughed, he bought me a drink, and we danced… Besides, the night isn’t over yet! What about you? Since when can Vision dance?”

“Since yesterday apparently. Steve gave him some lessons.”

You both laugh and finish fixing your hair and reapplying lipstick.

“Ready?” She asks.

“Let’s go get those New Year’s Kisses!!” You yell excitedly.

You walk out of the bathroom and realize there’s only a minute left until the ball drops.

Wanda hurries off towards Vision, who’s easy to spot amongst the crowd.

You scan the crowded dance floor for Bucky.

You think you spot him and you shove your way through the crowd.

You can’t see anything, and you start to panic.

The crowd starts to shout.

_“Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!”_

You get to an open space on the dance floor and look around, but you still don’t see him.

_“Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven!”_

Suddenly someone grabs your arm.

You whirl around, and your eyes meet his bright blue ones.

He smiles but bites his lip nervously.

“Doll, I need to tell you something.”

_“Ten! Nine! Eight!”_

You feel a burst of confidence.

“Me too.” You say.

“Look I don’t know how to say this but, I’m in love with you (Y/N).” He says.

Your eyes go wide.

_“Four! Three! Two!”_

“I love you too!” You blurt out.

_“One!”_

And then his lips are on yours.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” Everyone yells.

You’re too caught up in the softness of his lips to care.

When you finally pull away, you’re both gasping for air.

He puts his forehead against yours, and you’re both smiling.

Confetti is flying all around you, and everyone is cheering, but he’s all you can focus on.

“So do you wanna give this relationship a try?” He asks.

You nod. “Hell yeah.”

He gives you a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Happy New Year, doll.”

“Happy New Year Bucky.”

“GET SOME!!!”

You both look up to see Steve, Sam, and Tony smiling at you two.

You roll your eyes at them, laughing with your now boyfriend, Bucky Barnes.


End file.
